We Are Never Getting Back Together
by PurpleBolt
Summary: First Alvinette Story! And Late Request Reply! "I'm Happy, Okay? I DON'T NEED YOU IN MY LIFE." -Jeanette Better Story than the Summary. :) CGI One Shot


So. Uhm Simonette fan wanted a Alvinette thing. so uhm Here it is! But It's still Simonette. I can't help it!  
By The Way, Before anything else.  
If you don't know this song go to Youtube IMMIDIATELY. :)  
You won't understand this story if you dont ^^

"We Are Never Going Back Together" By Taylor Swift

Oh and the Following Guitar Chords are Real. :)

* * *

Simon and Jeanette are already happy with each other, It all started when Jeanette and Alvin we're dating, but Alvin took advantage of that.

Jeanette quietly read a book in their room while Simon was with Theodore

Alvin approached jeanette slowly "Hey Jean."

Jeanette closed her book entiteled "The Hunger Games" "What do you need Avlin?"

"If I asked if i still have a chance with you. would you say, yes or no?" Alvin asked

Jeanette climbed down from her bed "I have reasons. I'll give you one. I'm already happy with Simon. " Jeanette sassed

"Even just A little?" Alvin asked

Jeanette remained silent

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH. Silence means Yes! OH YEAH!" Alvin smirked

"Get out of the room." Jeanette said in an irratated voice

"Why." Alvin asked

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Jeanette screamed

Alvin, with a terrified expression, left the room swiftly

_Jeanette's POV:_  
_Okay well, definately irritated by Alvin. If you want to know my sroty..here it goes_  
_*flashback*_  
_Alvin was out on a football tournament that was a month long, I admit it, I did like it when he was gone..Besides, he said that he needs "SPACE"_  
_I wasn't even that clinged on to him! Ugh. He was the one with the attitude!_  
_*end of Flashback*_

_"I'm gonna change" He said_  
_Wait for a day he said._  
_It would be fun they said. _  
_*End Of Jeanette's POV*_

Jeanette sighed and stopped reading her book for a while. She got up and got her composing notebook (Compose NB: Where she makes her songs. PS: They all have those.. yep all 6 of them.)  
She also got her purple Acoustic guitar, can't write a song without it.  
She also got a pen and just let it all out, but making it rhyme

She strummed the chords: Cadd9 G D Em7

* * *

"Hey Where's Jeanette?" Eleanor asked her older sister, Brittany

"She' s in our room. probably writing a song again." Brittany said

After that, the chipmunk sized door (from the bmain door) Opened  
"We're home!" Theodore said in relief

Simon walked ahead and saw Brittany and Eleanor's akward face. He stepped back a little  
"Don't mind him. He's just thirsty and he spent his oe dollar for cotton candy. And By the way, where's Jeanette?" Simon said

Brittany and Eleanor remained staring at Theodore and pointed where Jeanette was (And of course it was in the bedroom)

x0x0x0x0x  
Jeanette, still finishing up her song, stayed in the bedroom for, about 2 hours already

"Hey Jean!" Simon said

"Ugh. Wait Wait." Jeanette said in frustration  
She strummed a chord and sung: "  
I remember when we broke up  
The first time"

"Well, so much for the direct approach." Simon thought

He shook it off and approached Jeanette closer. He put his arm around her shoulder and read the title out loud "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together."  
"Who Jeannie, where'..Where is this going?" Simon asked

"A." She murmered

"Oh. Alvin's bothering you again so now your making a song for im." Simon said

She nodded while still strumming her guitar.  
Simon bit his lip and jumped down from Jeanette's bed to get his Guitar  
His Guitar was just his signature color with a "Simon" on the front and with a Lightning bolt printed guitar strap

"For the chorus just try:Cadd9 G D Em7 D/F#  
Then just repeat it for the 2nd stanza of the chorus then by the fourth cpart go play it like: Cadd9 G D D" Simon said

Alvin sneaked a peek at the bedroom and saw Jeanette and Simon jamming together

* * *

~Living Room, In front of the TV~

"I heard Jeanette has a new song. Is that tru?" Dave said trying to make a conversation with Alvin

Alvin clicked the button of the remote "Yep."

"What is it about?" Dave asked

"Me." Alvin said, still in monotone

"Isn't that good?" Dave asked "I thought you want to get bck with Jeanette."

"Yeah. But this song is about me.. in a bad way. Besides Dave, the title is "We Are Never Getting Back Together." ' Alvin said

"Well.." Dave said

"Don't worry about me Dave. Seriously." Alvin said wiping his eye

"Aww. Wait a minute Alvin." Dave said "Are you crying?"

" I NEVER CRY!" Alvin said

* * *

~Concert Night, Las Vegas~

"Are You Ready?" The Commentartor said

"YES!" The audience roared

"Well, Let's hear you chant!" The Commentator said

"CHIPMUNKS! CHIPETTES!" The Audience Chanted repeatedily  
A large cloud of smoke entered the stage out of the blue, came the Chipeets and Chipmnks

Squeals from MANY fans were heard. It was really making them deaf

"What's up Munks?" Simon smirked at the audience

Another roar of squeals were heard  
A long concert as usual, Thank God it was almost over. They Admit, they love concerts, but it's too tiring

"So. Uhm. For our last song.." Simon started  
"Jeanette, would you like to do the honors?"

Jeanette nodded "Okay munks, this song, I dedicate to Alvin."  
A wild roar from the Alvinette fans we're heard

_I remember when we broke up_  
_The first time_  
_Saying this is it, I've had enough_  
_Because like_  
_We hadn't seen each other in a month _  
_when you said you needed space_  
_what?_  
_Then you come round again and say_  
_Baby, _  
_I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change_  
_Trust me_  
_Remember how that lasted for a day_  
_I say_  
_I hate you _  
_We break up_  
_You call me _  
_I love you_  
_Ooooh_  
_We called it off again last night_  
_But ooooh_  
_This time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends_  
_Talk to my friends_  
_Talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever getting back together_

_Like… ever_

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_  
_And me_  
_Falling for it screaming that I'm right_  
_And you_  
_Would hide away and find your piece of mind_  
_With some_  
_Indie record that's so much cooler than mine_

_Ooooh_  
_You called me up again tonight_  
_But this time_  
_I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends_  
_Talk to my friends_  
_Talk to me (talk to me)_  
_But we are never ever ever getting back together_

_Oooh (yeah)_  
_Oooh (yeah)_  
_Oooh (yeah)_

_Oh oh oh_

_I used to say _  
_that we were forever, ever_  
_And I used to to say _  
_Never say never_

_(talking)_  
_Uhh So he calls me up and hes like_  
_'I used to love you"_  
_I'm just..I mean like this is exhausting you know_  
_We are never getting back together_  
_Like ever_

_NO!_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends_  
_Talk to my friends_  
_Talk to me (talk to me)_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We oooh _  
_We oooh_  
_You go talk to your friends _  
_Talk to my friends_  
_Talk to me but we are never ever ever ever getting back _  
_together_

"A round of applause for Jeanette!" Eleanor sai over the microphone

x0x0x0x0x  
~After the concert~

"So. Uhm We're yo serious about the song?" Alvin asked Jeanette.

"You have ears right. USE THEM." Jeanette sassed

* * *

Blah Cornyyyy. :(

Anyway. I'll have Stories to come. I hope. :)

I felt ending it there. XD  
Review  
V  
V  
V  
V - V


End file.
